


Home Again, Wrapped in Your Embrace

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Early season 7, F/M, Reunion, Romance, Smut, captain singh mention, team flash mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: Early s7 - Barry and Iris don’t wait long at all before losing themselves in each other following the escape from the Mirrorverse.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Home Again, Wrapped in Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WestallenGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestallenGirl/gifts).



> The post-reunion smut I know y'all want. Highlighting Grant's recent body upgrade ofc. Enjoy. ;)
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The tension between them was palpable as soon as they parted ways with the team at STAR Labs.

Barry had found a way into the Mirrorverse just as she had come back from the other dimension that had mixed her up with hallucinations of herself and of Barry. She’d come back with her senses more intact and a worried Kamilla eager to greet her and want to know everything. Iris had promised to disclose what information she could, but only after they found Singh and a way out of the cursed universe that messed with your mind.

Before they even got out of STAR Labs, they’d run smack into Barry, who looked like he’d been crying.

“Iris?” he croaked, and tears welled in his eyes again.

“Barry?” Iris had finally managed, Kamilla staying quiet behind her. “Is it really you or is it… Are you-?”

“I’m real,” he said, and his lips descended on hers, passionate and hungry. She clung to him, hardly aware that her co-worker and friend had backed away entirely to give them a moment to themselves.

“God, I thought I’d never see you again,” he choked, brushing her tears away.

“I don’t understand,” she said. “How are you here?”

“I found a way in,” he said, forcing himself to focus on what she was saying and not that she was finally in his arms again. “A portal.”

She gasped softly.

“Then I saw your video, and I couldn’t find you, and I-”

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him again.

“I’m here. I’m not gone. I haven’t lost my mind. I almost did, but I think I have it back now. I think…”

“Let’s get you out of here, and make sure you keep it.”

She kissed him again. “Sounds like a plan.”

Suddenly she realized Kamilla was no longer with her and half-turned around to retrieve her. Her peppy counterpart had overheard what she determined was the end of the romantic reunion and headed over.

“I’m here,” she said, and Iris smiled.

“You’re okay?” Barry asked, and Kamilla nodded.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I haven’t been here as long as Iris.”

He turned to look at Iris, recalling how long it had taken him to realize her doppleganger wasn’t her.

“Iris, I…”

“Later,” she said. “Let’s get out of here.”

It took them more than a few tries to find their way out after they got Singh, but despite some booby traps Eva had set in addition to the Mirrorverse itself being near impenetrable, they escaped. Their exit window was right in STAR Labs. When they tumbled out, the team was there waiting and rushed to embrace them.

Apologies were given to Iris and Kamilla and even Singh, but they dismissed them all, at least for the moment. They were just glad to be free of their nightmare. Eva was still a threat, but she was a threat to be defeated another day. Nash had gone and brought Big Belly burgers for everyone, and they relaxed together in the lounge while they ate, except for Singh who was eager to get home to his husband. After everyone else had finished eating, they went their separate ways to go home.

Now, in front of the door to Barry and Iris’ loft, the keys jingled softly between Iris’ fingers. She seemed unable to focus, to push the key into the key hole and turn it so they could get inside.

“You alright?” Barry asked, his hand grazing her lower back.

It was as if a bolt of electricity had shot through her from the touch of his fingertips. She knew it hadn’t. He’d mentioned how his speed had left him entirely, and they were still trying to find a way to get it back. He was human now, as much as she was.

The months apart though had taken a toll. The memory of their kisses inside the Mirrorverse was alive inside her. She ached to touch him again, and so much more than she already had. She should be tired, exhausted even. She’d nearly lost her mind, and escaping the Mirrorverse had been difficult in and of itself. Any time she’d slept while she was trapped, it had never been a good sleep, always plagued with nightmares of being stuck forever.

But now she was free. She was _free_. And Barry was with her. And they were home. Alone. She could hardly catch her breath at the thought of it.

“Here, how about I handle that,” Barry said, easily pulling the key free of her fingers, though him touching her bare skin gave her a fresh buzz of excitement.

“Hurry,” she blurted, and he looked at her a little strangely.

He turned the handle and pushed the door in after unlocking it.

“What’s the rush?” he asked, gesturing for her to enter.

She licked her lips, her eyes dropping to his just before she grabbed his hand and walked into their loft, pulling him behind her. Somehow he managed to close the door before she’d pulled him all the way into the living room.

“This,” she said, pulling his face down to hers again and kissing him again. She moaned into the kiss and shivered when she felt his hands on her waist and his mouth moving on hers to escalate the experience.

She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, and Barry easily let it fall to the floor. He undressed her slowly, starting first with the sweater she’d worn for months and then started to lift her shirt when she stopped him.

“What?” he rasped, as drugged by their kisses as she was.

“Not here,” she said. “Upstairs.”

He kissed her cheek and lifted her up into his arms – a little easier than normal, she noticed. Then he rounded the corner and carried her up the stairs, not stopping until he was inside their bedroom and had her standing on her feet again.

“Ready?” he asked, on a deep swallow.

She nodded, lifting up his shirt at the same moment he lifted hers. Then she stopped, marveling at his chest and running her hands over his pecs and abs, his biceps and strong shoulders.

“Have you been working out?” she asked.

He was near collapse with the way she was touching him but managed to nod.

“With my speed draining and stress building every day, it was the only thing I could do to channel myself and try to save focused enough to save you.”

She placed her hand on the side of his face and kissed the middle of his chest.

“It has its benefits.”

He chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Shoving down her pants and underwear, she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Then she yanked him closer by the loop of his pants and quickly unbuckled and unzipped him, ridding him of his underwear and cradling his semi-erect cock between her hands.

“God, I’ve missed touching you,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his tip before licking a long line to the base.

Barry groaned.

“Iris.”

His hands clenched in her hair as she started to suck him, bobbing her head up and down as her hands wrapped around his thighs.

Barry tipped his head back, his lips parted and his eyes rolling. He couldn’t help thinking he should be the one giving her all the pleasure. He knew she was aching for it, for his touch everywhere. But her need to touch him everywhere, to give him pleasure, seemed to be stronger.

He wondered if it had anything to do with…

No.

He put that thought out of his mind. Eva’s Iris lookalike was not going to ruin this for them, even if she was nothing but a pile of glass now.

“Enough,” he rasped, pulling her mouth free of his fully engorged length, saliva dripping from her lips.

“I just want to make sure you’re ready for me,” she said.

He barked a laugh and then groaned as he kissed her, picked her up, and laid her on the middle of the bed, her hair fanning out on the pillows.

“I’ll always be ready for you,” he said.

Deftly, he unhooked her bra and freed her breasts, wordlessly sending the garment floating to the floor. His thumb grazed each nipple until they were erect, then he sucked relentlessly on the sweet spot at the crook of her neck as his hand made its way down her stomach and entered her soaked pussy, finding her clit immediately and rubbing in quick circles.

“Baaarry,” she cried out, her legs moving restlessly as her arms circled around his back, pulling him closer. Her nails dug into his skin and her head pushed back into the pillows, leaving her neck open to him as he started to pump her with his fingers, three of them, driving her out of her mind.

“God, Iris.”

He licked his way up the dark column of her neck and sucked on her earlobe. Iris bit her bottom lip hard and dug her toes into the blanket. Sweat peppered across her skin, and she nearly came just from the feel of him so close to her, his erection laying hard and heavy against her leg as he moved to kiss her again.

“Tell me you want me.”

“I want you.”

“Again.”

“I _want_ you,” she whimpered, her hands roaming till they cupped his ass and pulled him so his cock grazed her opening. “ _I need you_.” She gasped.

And that was all he needed to hear.

He pulled back enough to align himself, and then clenched the sheets on either side of her as he pushed into her body. The first stroke was slow and sure and strong and tight, unbelievably tight. He shook above her, the sensation nothing like he’d experienced before.

Iris wrapped her legs around him as he retreated and then thrust into her again. Over and over he fucked her, each movement harder and faster than the last, more exquisite, more desperate and dirty.

He kissed her while he fucked her, and she didn’t say a word except to gasp his name and arch her back and bite his shoulder and urge him to fuck her faster, lifting herself up so he could reach depths previously unknown or perhaps forgotten.

Seconds passed to minutes and the fuck lasted nearly an hour before they both came unraveled – Iris for the second or third time. Barry fell to the side, exhausted, but Iris was having none of him parting from her.

“Stay inside me,” she whispered hurriedly, her fingers tracing the lines of his body after she’d crawled on top of him. “Stay.”

He nodded, having no intention of parting from her ever.

“Okay,” he said, too tired to say much else.

She threaded her fingers through his damp locks and kissed along his jawline. She kissed his collarbone and over his heart, and he kissed each breast when she sat up. His hands moved over her ass and up her back, curving over her shoulders and settling beneath the weight of her breasts.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, marveling at her right there on top of him, his cock still nestled deep inside of her.

“So are you,” she said, and her voice was so awestruck he couldn’t even laugh lightly in response.

“You’ll never leave me again?” he asked, squeezing her hips as he spoke, drinking in the way her nipples twitched and her eyelashes lifted slightly to show him her deep, dark brown eyes.

“Never,” she whispered, and leaned down to kiss him again. “Never.”


End file.
